Prince and The Pauper
by fashion forward
Summary: Jack has been living up to the duty of being king, but when his parents go a little to far Jack decideds to run away. Then he meets Jerry, his pesant look alike, who takes his place as prince for the time being. He falls in love with the so called pesant girl Kim. So Jack isn't the only one whose keeping secrets. Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace, Milton/Julie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin It Or The Plot Of 'Prince and The Pauper'**

**Jack's POV**

My story or should I say our story, started only a short while ago. Two months to be exact. But that's not the point; the point of this story is to explain how I met the love of my life, Princess Kim Crawford. But we'll get to that later. My story first starts off in a far away kingdom called Flinder (weird name right. It was just in my head).

"Prince Jackson, it's time to wake up." Said my mother's maid.

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting from the light. The door shut and I realized what time it was. I quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast. My mother and father both sat across each other on the long table, as food was placed around it.

"Um sweety, Jack honey, we need to talk."

That's were my day started going down hill. Ever since I was little, I've known about what my duties were since I will one day become king. And I excepted it. But over time it became unlikable and any moment could become the one where I quite. And no sooner had I realized that today was that day. I tried everything to please my parents, but I never seemed to do anything right for them. This is the time when I realized that I would never be the king my parents wanted me to be.

"You see dear, Your father and I have discussed it and we don't think your friends are a very good influence on you. So we won't allow you to see them anymore. You need to focus more on becoming a king. You are about to get married in a few days. We can't have anything go wrong."

This was the straw that broke the camels back.

"What!" I yelled

"Now Dear, this is nothing to overreact about." My mother said.

"This is not overreacting. I think this is a perfect way to react in this situation. Their my friends, you can't just tell me that I'm no longer aloud to see them. And how would they get in the way of my wedding? Why do I even have to get married?"

"The only way you can become king is if you marry another noble. And you are betrothed to the princess of Dukesome (The Other Kingdom) so you are getting married to her whether you like it or not."

"Well what if I don't want to be king. That blue blood princess can find another kingdom to rule, and another prince to marry. I don't want to be king, I never have and I never will." And with that I stormed off to my room.

After Prince Has Left The Room:

"Where did we go wrong?" Cried his mother. "I only want my little boy to be happy. And at this rate he'll only learn to hate us. I told you that taking away his friends will only make it worse." She wept.

"I know, but it's the only way to teach him strength. He must learn what it means to be a king. All we can do is wait and hope that he will pull through until the wedding."

In His Room:

I can't stay here any longer. I have to live my life. And my parents are obviously not going to let me do that, so running away is my only chance.

**Stepping Away From The Story Real Fast, Earlier In The Story It Mentioned Jack's Friends. I'm Going To Tell You About Them. There is Rudy (The Court Jester), Milton ( The Princes Educator(youngest In All The Kingdoms)), And Eddie (Just An Average Pesant). Now Back To The Story.**

"Guards. Guards." Cried out Jack's mother. "He's gone. He's gone. My son is missing. Find him. Find him."

"Calm down dear."

" 'Calm down' How am I supposed to calm down when my son is out there. He could be anywhere. What if he's cold, or hurt? I just want to be there for him. What if this happened because of us? Whet if he left because he was angry at us? I could never live with myself if that was the case."

With The Prince:

I stopped running. I didn't know why but I found it painful to keep running. But I had to, if I were to live my life then running was all I could do. I hid in a barn as guards ran past. That's when I met him. The boy who looked almost exactly like me. As my eyes are brown his were hazel. Such a small detail was unnoticeable from a distance.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I believe that's my line."

"I'm Prince Jack. So who might you be?"

"I'm Pesant Jerry. So as you can see, other than your looks I'm nothing like you."

"I have a proposition for you Jerry. That is if you are up to it."

The Next Day:

I woke up in a bail of hay. I had completely forgotten where I was. But then it hit me. I had made a deal with Jerry that he could be the prince in my place. And I could finally be free. To tell you the truth. I have never slept better in my life. I stood up a saw that my clothes made me look like Zethoraoe without his mask. But I didn't really care. Walked out and bumped into a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey, watch were you're going." We both said simultanieously. "Who do you think you are. Do you know who I am." We seemed to be in perfect sink.

"Other than a simple peasant girl." She spoke up. "I did not mean to use such a rude tone."

"As did I." I returned the apologie.

" Are you okay?" She asked, helping me off the ground. "I am Kim. And who might you be?"

"I am Jack. It is very nice to meet you." I finally got a good look at her and realized how beautiful she was. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a dazzling smile that could brighten anyones mood no matter how terrible there day might have been. It was a smile that anyone might have fallen in love with. And yet, she seemed oddly familiar.

**Jerry's POV**

I woke up in a satin bed. I started to freak out when I remembered why I was here. I got dressed and walked downstairs. Many of the other servants and workers gave me strange looks. Had they seen through Jack's plan? Did they know? I heard one of them say,

"My prince, what is thy doing up so early?" Not wanting to be rude I replied.

"I could not sleep very well last night. I went out for a walk. I am sorry if I scared anyone." None of them seemed to be surprised by my kind sounding reply. I thought that the prince was spoiled and self centered. But by the reaction of the servants led to believe that the price was actually very nice. That's when a woman hugged me tightly. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh Jackson, I was so worried. Please never scare me like that again."

"O.K. Mother." I replied hoping that I was not wrong with who I thought she was.


	2. Author's Note

**Not An Update. I Just Want To Say That I'm Going To Take A Break On This Story For A Bit. I Have Some Other Stories That Are A Higher Priority, Right Now. Also, I'm Having A Hard Time As It Is With Inspiration. So I'm Almost Finished With My Higher Priority Story. So Until Then, I'm Sorry.**

**OH AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. LETS GO RAVENS

**OMGE, Watching The SuperBowl. LETS GO RAVENS, LETS GO! WHO'S WITH ME. If Not, You're Dead To Me For Now. Sorry, Not An Update, Just Want To Say I'll Be Trying To Update Both This Story And 'Once Upon A Time'.**


	4. Chapter 2 (Finally)

**Jack's POV**

If you think that I, Prince Jack Brewer, would not fall for a girl easily, then you would be wrong. But at that time, I was to young to really understand what love at first sight was, but I had just experienced it either way. And now I was practically following her everywhere. It has been a month since I left the castle. And in a week Jerry will be getting married to the person I was originally going to. She the princess of our neighbor kingdom. I heard she was very pretty, and maybe if I had met her before I ran away then maybe I would have considered getting married and taking over the throne. But it was to late for that now. As I talked with Kim, we walked through the forest. milton and Kim's friend Julie were trudging behind. The sun was out and It was a beautiful day. We were heading to the pond in the middle of the woods. It was nice and warm that day. Kim and I laughed as we saw Milton trip over what ever and Julie frantically trying to help him up. Those two are so cute together, as Kim says of course. I'm a dude. We finally reached the clearing in the dead center of the forest. The huge pond in front of us glittered under the intense sun light. Kim took off the dress she wore to reveal a bathing suit (Lets Just Pretend). Julie did they same and they both ran out to the water. Me and milton took off our shirts and soon joined them. Milton and Julie looked around for fish and other aquatic animals to point out. Nerd Love. Kim and I splashed each other till we were both soaked. I ducked under the water. As I snuck up behind Kim, I tickled her up the sides. She screamed and turned only to give me a face full of water. I picked her up and twirled her around. As I brought her back down, our lips met, revealing a soft, gentle kiss. That's right we're dating. Score one for the Jack man.

**Jerry's POV**

The square pillar was a great hidding place. I looked over alittle to see the maids walking down the hall, right in my direction. She steped forward one more step and the trip wire activated. In a split second, feathers flew in every direction. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I tried to cover my obvious laughing. Then a face apeared around the corner. I turned and screamed at the sight of the now red with anger face of the maid.

"You did this, didn't you."

"Um... uh...um" I stuttered, unable to think of the right words. Then the angel of this whole castle came to my rescue.

"There you are Prince Jack. You are late for your... um... lessons." She hesitated. "Oh, Lady Minarved, lovely... uh... feather." She grabbed my hand and pulled my off to my supposed 'lessons'.

"Thanks Grace." I said alittle under my breath.

"Jerry you can't expect me to save you from every situation you put your self in."

"I know." Yeah Grace knows my secret. She and Jack were good friends I heard. But only friends. She never felt any feelings toward him, luckly. She realized that I wasn't him by my eyes. She has really been one of the only people to realize that. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. And I think she likes me too. I really hope so. The only problem is this stupid arranged marraige that Jack has. Now I have to marry some princess. Which I would be fine with if I didn't already like Grace. I can't believe Jack didn't tell me about this. Well he probably only just found about it too. For all I know, it was probably this reason he ran away in the first place. I had heard that Prince Jack was pretty much your average Prince Charming. But his parents pushed him to hard until the day he broke and he just ran away. I also heard rumors that the princess I'm going to marry also did the same thing. But again. as far as I know they found her. I just can't believe that Jack has lived up to all this 'air to the throne' stuff. I mean I can barely keep up with everything I have to do. Grace has been the only sunshine to this darkness. I only wish that this darkness didn't exist in the first place. But in a way, it's thanks to the darkness that was Jack's life that I met Grace. I just wish there was another way. I looked out the window. The sun glistened on the cool water of the lake in the garden. I just stared out the window until a familiar voice broke my gaze.

"Jerry, are you coming?" Said Grace from half way down the hall.

"Oh. Yeah." I hurried away from the window and towards Grace.

**Kim's POV**

The bright sun warmed my now cold, wet skin. Jack was having a splash fight with Milton. His smiling face brought me happiness. I hated the idea of being back in that stuffy castle. My father had never let me do anything when I was there. And he just plain dropped the bomb that I was getting married to a complete stranger. No thank you. I wanted to find my own love, and be happy. And every since I made the decision to run away, my life has been so much better. I now had a boyfriend, a cute one at that. I had friends, and a some what family now. My father never had time for me when I was younger. With out realizing it, I has formed into a ball position.

"Kim what's wrong?" Asked Jack.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." I answered, which wasn't a lie.

"Well come on, let's go have some fun in the sun." He took my hand and dragged me towards the water. I looked back at the spot I had just moved from. As I left it behind, I also left my past. As I ran towards my future. I was finally in control of my life for once. And I liked it.

**Sorry It's Short. I'm Having A Really Hard Time Finding Inspiration Since The 2nd Season Of Kickin' It Ended. But I Know That Their Making A Third Season, That Comes Out In April. **

**Oh And Truths Erupt. What Is Kim Hiding. Is It Possible That She Is The Princess Jack Was Meant To Marry. Could The Wedding Never Happen. What Will Become Of This Fairy Tale Remake. Keep On Reading And Find Out.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while so here you go!**

**Kim's POV**

I jumped at the loud sound of the thunder. Rain drops covered my skin as I ran. I was breathing heavy, and the over all tired ness I felt didn't help. I swung behind a tree, and gaurds passed by. Tears began to fall down my face. I was scared, tired, and hungry. I slowly backed away from the tree. Suddenly a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Princess, if you want to escape, stay quiet and follow me." Said a girls voice from behind.

* * *

I woke up with a fright. Sweat ran down my face. I knew that any day now the guards would find me. And I would have to marry some arrogant prince. No thank you. That's why I ran away in the first place. Meeting Jack, of the love of my life as I should now call him, was just dumb luck. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Then I decided to take a walk. I was walking when I heard a voice.

"couldn't sleep?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Jack!" I exclaimed turning around.

"Nor could I. So I took a walk. Funny running into you here."

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you." But before I could finnish, the unthinkable happened. They found me.

"Princess, is that you?" Oh no. "Princess, you are safe now. This kidnapper can not harm you any longer."

"No, you have it all wrong!" I tried to say. But it was too late.

"Kidnapper?! Princess?! What's going on Kim?!"

"Gaurds get him!" The next thing I know gaurds are grabbing Jack and pulling him away.

"Jack!" I screamed.

"Kim!" Screamed Jack. And then he was gone.

**Jerry's POV**

I turned the last corner to reach the kitchen. What ever this is about it better be important.

"Jack, this is princess Kim. Your bride to be." Jack's mother exited the room as I stood there motionless. What am I to do now. I took a good long look at the girl. Then I noticed something.

"Have you been crying?!" I asked.

"Yes! I do not wish to marry you!"

"Am I really that bad?!"

"It is not you, it's me! I am in love with someone else. Who is also called Jack." She said coming to a realization.

"You mean you met Jack?!"

"Yes!"

"Where is he?"

"In the donjon!"

"What?! This is bad!"

"Why?"

"You see Kim, I am not the real prince Jack, my name is Jerry. The guy you fell in love with who is now in the donjon is the real prince Jack!"

"Which means that the real prince Jack is going to be killed!"

"exactly!"

"what will we do?!"

"I have no idea."

**Jack's POV**

I officially hate the donjon. Do they ever clean this thing! I guess not. I've been sitting here for ages, trying to come up with a plan of escape. So far nothing. I have to stop that wedding, but how. That's the question. Ever second that I wasted was one second closer to that dreadful day. What am I to do?

**I am so sorry it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be better!**


	6. Chapter 4 (END)

**Kim's POV**

I stood at the mirror. My dress was beautiful. My hair was up in a bun and my make-up was super model worthy. But I didn't feel beautiful. I felt like a mess. Jack was in prison and I was getting married to Jerry in about 20 minutes if Jack didn't somehow get out. But that wasn't even the worst part. If Jack didn't get out he was going to be executed. Suddenly I felt like vomiting. I ran to a trash can but nothing came out luckily. If this day all worked out in the end and Jack and I could live happily ever after then I want this to be my wedding dress. And I don't want vomit to ruin that all. A knock on the door jolted me back to reality.

"Milady Kimberly," Said a maid outside. I hated it when people called me Kimberly. So my nerves rose a bit when I heard that name. "Are you ready Milady?"

"Almost, I just need a couple more minutes." As my time began running short there was only one thought in my mind. _'Jack please hurry.'_

**Jack's POV**

I sat there. Thoughts racing through my head. Kim was getting married today unless I could do something. But no thoughts of how to escape ever seemed to fall through. Every scenario I thought of ended badly. Voices in the distance got me back to reality. But only a little. As the talking ceased and footsteps arose I stood up. The footsteps became louder as they got closer to my cell. Suddenly three figures in cloaks stood right in front of the bars.

"May I help you?" I said sarcastically.

"Jack it's us." Said one of the figures in the cloaks. He pulled down his hood to reveal the face of none other than my best friend ever Milton. The two people next to him pulled down there hoods to reveal the faces of Julie and Grace.

"We're here to break you out." Said Grace. She pulled out the chain of keys and began trying her luck with them.

"What about the guard?" I asked. My voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about him." Said Julie.

"Yeah," Said Milton. "I slipped a sleeping potion into his drink. He should be down in 3... 2..." SLAM. The sound was so loud it made me jump. "And he's down. Now let's go." The door to my cell swung open and I ran out as Grace quietly shut it and locked it again.

"Here," Said Grace, handing me a cloak. "You're going to need this. We are all now technically considered fugitives." I quickly slipped on the cloak and we rushed out the door. Look out wedding, cause Jack's on his way.

**Jerry's POV**

I was now officially freaking out. I was slowly being escorted to the chapel room. The aisle was tremendously long, luckily. So as long as Kim walked extremely slow down it she could by us time. I stood there waiting hoping that the music would never start when it did. In walked the ladies in waiting and the flower girl. The ring barrier was right behind her. More and more people kept flooding into the chapel and I was thankful. Suddenly the Wedding March began to play and my heart skipped a beat as it flew into my throat. _'Jack better get here soon!'_ I thought.

**Grace's POV**

We slowly walked through the streets when I heard the clock strike four.

"Oh no. We have to hurry or else we'll miss the wedding ceremony."

"What?!" Screamed Jack. We all began to run at full speed. When our hood fell down someone screamed.

"It's the princesses kidnapper. He's escaped." A guard ran straight at Jack. Jack suddenly whipped off his cloak and let the guard run straight into it. The guard tumbled and fell onto his face. More guards swarmed around us. Milton took out a bottle as the guards circled us.

"Now." Screamed Milton as he through the vile to the ground. It shattered and smoke instantly rose around us. "This way!" He screamed dragging us out of the dust. We ran straight towards the castle. We had to hurry or else. As the smoke cleared guards were coughing. But some managed to stop and run after us.

**Kim's POV**

I slowly began to walk down the aisle. But the women holding my dress started to hurry me along when they realized I was walking slow. Suddenly I was standing face to face with Jerry. The pounding in my ears kept me from actually hearing what the minister was saying. But then the sentence I had been waiting for appeared out of his mouth.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace." I waited but no one spoke. The Minister was about to speak again when...

"Wait!" Screamed someone as the doors opened. The boy began to run towards Jerry and I. Some guards tried to stop him but Jack easily got through them. As he got closer I realized it was Jack. He was pulling a girl behind him. I think her name was Grace.

"Kim!" He screamed.

"Jack!" I screamed.

"Jerry!" Screamed grace.

"Grace!" Screamed Jerry. There was a lot of screaming. I ran into Jacks arms as Grace ran into Jerry's. Jack's parents stood up and began to walk over to us. He looked like he was about to forcibly remove Jack and Grace. Suddenly both Jack and Jerry got between us. The King stopped. He stared in bewilderment.

"You two..." He stuttered. "Look the same." He finished.

"Yes we do." Said Jerry.

"Excuse me." Interrupted the Minister. " But I still need a reason why these two should not be wed."

"That's because that," Said Jack pointing to Jerry. "Is not the real Prince Jack. I am." Gasps filled the chapel.

"What?!" Exclaimed the Queen.

"You heard me." Said Jack. "Also I love Kim." He said turning to me.

"Well then, does that mean I should marry you two then?" Said the minister pointing to Jack and I.

"Yes." Said Jack

"Well then..." Continued the minister. And the rest is history. That day, Jack and I got married. And ironically so did Jerry and Grace. Jack explained the whole thing to his parent and Jerry and Grace were not thrown into the dungeon. Later that year Milton and Julie got married. AND WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
